Your Flock (OC story)
by TheSilverSonata
Summary: (Everyone's wanted to be in the Flock, and don't deny it. Now, you can create your own OC and become a member!) An army is what she's making-an army to take down the School, to be exact. Watch as Charlotte and her flock take down the labcoats, one measly School at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone who's read this series has wanted to be in the flock, or have their own. Don't deny it; I'll call you a liar if you do. **

**Basically, I'm using SharkLady1010's idea of creating OC's to make a flock, except I will be accepting OC's to make this with! I'm only accepting five or six, so I'll choose the ones that I deem worthy! (No, just kidding, but seriously, if you wanna make an OC to be in this, you'd better make a good OC *^*)**

**So, guys, go check out SharkLady1010's fanfiction using this idea. It's fantabulous!**

**OC Template:**

Name, age, gender:

Appearance:

Outfit:

Life (How does your OC live? Where, how, what, etc.):

Personality:

Backstory:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Type of Experiment (Or lab coat, if that's what cha' want):

Abilities given by Experimentation:

Relationship Yes/No:

Anything else?:

**Here be mine:**

_Name, age, gender_: Charlotte Eternal, Fifteen, Female.

_Appearance_: Chest length wavy black hair, almost black eyes that turn dark red during combat, Asian features, tan skin, flat chested, five feet one inch, pointed teeth (especially pointed canines), black leathery wings.

_Outfit: _Black v-neck, black leather jacket, black jeans, black combat boots or black sneakers, black (**A/N: Okay, I have a thing for black; sue me -.-) **backpack, crystal dagger necklace, belt with throwing knife pocket and twin dagger sheaths.

_Life_: She never stays in one place for too long in fear that Erasers/lab coats will find her. She blends into shadows and stays hidden, never drawing attention to herself or at least trying to not.

_Personality: _A bit arrogant, tough, _very _sarcastic, wary of everyone save for the few she trusts, has trust issues, seemingly fine, but secretly depressed, very outgoing and protective of those she trusts, defensive.

_Backstory_: She escaped the school when she was twelve, but that was after they placed lightweight metal into her to make her a killing machine. (**I know that makes absolutely no medical sense, but just go with it.) **The idea that she's an assassin is pumped into her mind, however refrains from assassinating anyone except from those who try and harm her. Her mother died in child birth, making her father despise her and give her away to the school without a second thought.

_Likes_: Music, piano (Is skilled pianist), poetry, the night, dark places, weaponry, fire, protecting those she values.

_Dislikes: _The School, lab coats, Erasers, water/rain, lightning, tears/crying, her father, high pitched noises/loud noises, horrible smells, bright lights, acting girly.

_Type of Experiment_: Three percent dragon, ninety seven percent human.

_Abilities given by Experimentation_: The ability to breathe/manipulate fire, the ability to fly, very good hearing/scent.

_Relationship Yes/No_: Yes (If you have an interest in another OC, put it in your form and I will PM the creator.)

_Anything else: _She's very prideful and conceals her emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, first chapter. I'm going to warn you; it's a bit graphic in the sense of violence. Can't handle it? Don't read it. Let's go!**

**~O~**

"_This _probably could have gone better…" I muttered to Shauna, who was slammed into a cage as I was chained to a metal post.

"Mhm, you don't say…" she responded, her Irish accent thick.

I suppose you're wondering how we got into this _lovely _situation here. It's quite simple really: Shauna and I just so happened to be kidnapped by a few (or maybe a couple dozen. You know how ambushes go, and all that) lab coats, and thrown onto a boat headed to God knows where. My heightened nose picked up the overwhelming scent of marine life, so I assumed we were disguised as a fishing boat, and being shipped from main export of fish. We _did _first end up on a plane, after all.

She shifted in her cage uncomfortably, clawing at the metal bars with a paw, rather than a hand.

I, on the other hand, was trying to melt through the chains. Though I think the guys at the School are complete assholes, being part dragon did have its perks.

And, before you go all, _Oh, there's no such things as dragons_, my answer to you is: perhaps not now, but one point in time there was. I mean, according to the labcoats, they dug up some prehistoric bones that weren't dinosaurs, and after extensive research, they were deemed to be dragons'. Of course, that doesn't necessarily mean that it's true, but I like to think.

Shauna, who always has a lighter hiding somewhere, was able to sneak one away from the labcoats after stealthily grabbing it with a tail she'd formed, and lit it once they left so that I could manipulate it to my will.

"Are you almost done? I'd wager that we don't have a lot of time," she said, concern dripping into her voice.

"I'm trying the best that I can, but this isn't exactly easy to melt." Had I been able to, I would have just blown fire onto it, but they must have prepared for that and strapped a muzzle over the bottom portion of my face.

Minutes ticked by, and finally, I was able to break the chains and free my hands. I immediately yanked the muzzle off my face, leaving a cut in the middle of my right cheek, and left to pick the lock on Shauna's cage.

She made a slight gasping sound. "They're coming back down; I can hear them! Hurry up," she warned, her voice a challenged whisper.

I took the bobby pin I hid in my hair behind my ear, and dug it into the lock. It would take too long to try and melt through it.

The door behind my clicked open, and I heard a labcoat shout, "Hey! What are you doing?"

He made a move to try and get closer, but the one labcoat next to him put a hand to stop him. "Wait… don't move," she said cautiously. "Wait for the—"

Too late. The lock to Shauna's cage clicked, signifying that it was unlocked, and we exchanged a sick grin. She nodded at me, and the corner of my mouth quirked upwards into a smirk as I stepped away from the now opened cage, and faced the labcoats. "You made quite the mistake the moment you tried to take us back," I said, malice heavy in my tone.

Shauna stepped out of the cage, but this time, not as the girl with long auburn hair and eyes of two different colors, but as a fierce Bengal tiger. "I second that," she added, her mouth barely moving. "What do you think we should do with these two?"

I grinned. "Oh, I have a plan."

Now, perhaps the next few sentence would make you perceive us as cold blooded killers, but I assure you, everything is done for survival.

My forearms turned black, and scaly, and my fingers took on claw like structures. I knew from experience that my eyes had turned scarlet, a trait I had when I was initiating a fight, and I felt fire bubbling up in my throat. "See ya' in hell," I whispered.

Shauna took the labcoat to the right, and, to be graphic, ripped him to shreds. I, on the other hand, clawed the woman's face down the side, and promptly surrounded her by a ring of fire. She'd burn soon enough.

"Shauna, let's move," I said, forcing the door open.

Outside, there was a team of labcoats, each one holding a gun trained on the two of us.

"D-don't move!" One shouted fearfully. "We will not hesitate to—"

Shauna pounced on him, his scream silencing as he was either knocked unconscious, or simply killed. I didn't care which.

A few of the labcoats screamed and ran away from us, while another quickly turned to point his gun at her neck. Let's see: from my extensive knowledge of weapons of any kind, I determined it to be a semi-automatic pistol—an m1911, to be exact. The size of the barrel length was approximately five inches, making it closer to a government model than a commander model, so the cartridge was probably a .45.

A smirk tugged at the right corner of my mouth as I ran in front of the gun, and put a scaly hand in front of the hole of the barrel. It still fired, and I winced as I felt it collide with my hand, knowing that it would leave a pretty nasty bruise once I shifted back to a human, but dragons' scales were pretty tough to break.

He stared at me in shock and fear, and while Shauna finished up with the rest of the labcoats, I slammed him against the wall and… well, ripped his throat out.

Hey, they attacked us first.

We weren't usually this violent, only when it was a life or death situation, which this proved to be. I don't know about you, but I fully intended on surviving in this God forsaken world.

It's survival to the fittest, after all.

A red emergency light begun to blink in the hallway, and the whine of an alarm crippled my hearing. The grey corridor was bathed in a crimson hue, and I looked at Shaun with a slight grin. "Looks like they're tryna' keep us, yeah?"

She growled a laugh. "Huh, you don't say. C'mon, let's go before more coats show up."

I placed my hand against the wall, trying to sense for an exit through the commotion. A map of the ship appeared in my head. We were in a sort of cruise ship, only the bottom proved to be much larger than the top. If we were to turn left at this corridor into another, go through three doors on differentiating sides, and up a staircase, we'd be home free.

I nodded. "Yep, found an exit. Let's go," I said, breaking into a run.

Shauna followed suit after, and I'm sure she had to slow down her pace to match mine, you know, 'cause she _is _a tiger, after all.

I skidded a turn and narrowly avoided being shot. It seemed to nick Shauna in her shoulder, though. She made a stifled sound of pain, but kept going the best she could as we barreled through the labcoats.

"_Alert, alert: experiments SK-165 and XJ-901 have escaped. Take no prisoners, and shoot on sight._"

Wow, they were really getting into this. I suppose it made it all the more… _interesting_.

Making sure all the labcoats couldn't move, we kept moving. Shauna's pace slowed considerably, and her run turned into more of a limp, but nonetheless we didn't stop.

The stairs proved to be so crowded with labcoats that I had to bring out the big guns.

"Shauna!" I shouted over the spray of bullets as we went back behind the bend.

She nodded, and stationed herself behind me where she could take out more coats if necessary. I leapt out into the fray of bullets, took a deep breath, and huffed out a long stream of fire. A few guns exploded, what with the fire lighting up the gunpowder, and shouts of agony filled the air. A few labcoats residing at the top fled to the deck, while the unlucky ones were… well… cooked to perfection, let's say.

I turned my head to where Shauna was leaning heavily against the wall for support, and by now, she was back in her human form. Okay, perhaps the bullet didn't _quite _exactly nick her, per say, but at least it wasn't embedded in her muscle, right?

"Okay, X, we've got to go," I said urgently, using Shauna's last name rather than her first.

She nodded, and with one hand gripping her wound, she and I stumbled over the bodies as we hurried up the stairs…

Where we were met by about a hundred labcoats, each one with some sort of weapon trained on us.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. I saw one way out of this, and I didn't think Shauna was going to like it. "This is gonna hurt for you."

"Wha—?"

As the labcoats opened fire, I hooked my arms under Shauna's, whipped out my wings, and hauled both our sorry asses into the air.

"Friggin' hell!" Shauna yelped, as I'm sure me moving her bullet wound around wasn't a good experience. I mean, she looked paler than usual, and trust me, that's pretty pale.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry, yeah I know I'm a bitch—you can yell at me about it later, but right now let's just get out from the middle of the damn ocean."

She made a sort of a pouting face, and I saw the muscle in her jaw twitch as I'm sure she was trying to suppress another sound of discomfort.

I sighed—just another day in paradise.

**~O~**

**A/N: So there's chapter one (yay.) I hope y'all liked it, and as always, don't forget to review.**

**If you're interested in submitting an OC, fill out the form in the first chapter. There's no guarantee that your OC will be picked, but you know, you can't get in if you don't try.**

** Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I landed in a dark alleyway, and laid Shauna gently on the ground.

She winced, and I gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, now let's see how bad it is." I genuinely felt awful that we had to fly for about five hours straight, and with my arms hooked under hers, and her _very _deep looking wound, I could imagine how painful that must have been.

Shauna and I have been together for a while, now, to be honest. By this point in time, we could have been sisters had we not completely look different. I mean, with her being Irish, and me being presumably Chinese, we didn't exactly look related.

But nonetheless, we got out of the School together, and have had each other's back for the past five years. I felt helpless.

"D-don't worry; I'm fine," she said; although I could see her lying right through her teeth.

I sighed. They stripped us of our weapons on the boat, and we didn't have the time to go and find them, because, you know, we were being shot at in every direction. At least we got out unscathed… allow me to rephrase that: At least we got out without dying.

I tore the collar of the left side of her black shirt to reveal the heavily bleeding wound. It hit her pretty deep in the shoulder, but at least the bullet wasn't still in there. _That _would have given us a bigger problem than we already had.

I bit the insides of my cheeks, the subtle movement indicating that I was panicking, but didn't want anyone to know. My emotions were the _least _of my concerns.

"This is… pretty bad," I said quietly, brushing a finger lightly over the wound.

Shauna made a muffled sound of pain. "It feels bad." She gave me a weak smile, and I stood, taking off my black, leather jacket, and placing it on top of her.

"I'm going to go find something to cover this with. I saw a drug store a few blocks down; I'm going to see if I can break in." Fact: when living your life basically off the grid, you don't have time to get a job, or money for that matter. Stealing, although it seems terrible, was the only thing we could do to survive, and we were pretty damn good at it. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You sound like an old granny," she teased lightly. When I gave her a look, she sighed. "Fine, fine, not that I was going anywhere anyway."

"And, uh, scream if a rapist comes an—"

"I know I was just shot, but I'm pretty sure I can still handle myself against a petty rapist."

I breathed a laugh and gave her a thumbs up, creeping out of the alleyway with practiced stealth. _Kill_… a small voice said in my head. _That's what you were made to do._

My walking stalled for a brief moment before I shook my head and continued. At the School… they… wanted to shape me into a machine—a killing machine, to be exact. Something about, "_Only the enhanced can live_," or some bullshit excuse like that.

Either way, my entire life I'd been fighting the instinct to kill everything that wasn't a DNA recombined being, and at times when my life is in jeopardy, I lose the majority of my control.

I shook my head again to clear my thoughts. _I'm not an assassin; I'm just a person._ I repeated in my head. Although, being an assassin _would _be pretty cool.

I slid down the streets, deserted other than the occasional drunkard and car that would pass by, and when I passed another alleyway, my sensitive nose picked up something that… well, wasn't human. It smelled an awful lot like another DNA recombined experiment, if you asked me.

So I stopped in my tracks and peered into the alleyway, thankful for my heightened eyesight, and saw a figure slumped against the ground, the rising and falling of its chest the only thing indicating its life. Upon further inspection, I noticed from the build that it was definitely a male, but I couldn't figure out the experiment.

I looked down the block and saw the drug store I was headed to, but I was sure that this wouldn't take too long. Hopefully Shauna wouldn't get mad if I took a bit.

I slowly crept over to the sleeping figure, but he didn't make any movement indicating that he was awake. In fact, if I didn't know any better, he looked like he was in a coma.

I poked him in the arm. "Hey, wake up," I whisper-shouted.

He didn't move.

I don't know what possessed me to think this was a good idea. For all I knew, he could have been a psychopathic killer, and I just walked right in to his… murdering alley? I don't know, but something told me that if Shauna and I were going to continuously be tracked by labcoats and Erasers, having extra muscle on our side would help. Granted, Shauna and I also both had enormous trust issues, but I think having the best interest in mind would help that.

Besides, I didn't even know if this guy was trustworthy. For all I knew, he could slit our throats in our sleep.

Despite that, I hadn't met another DNA recombined experiment in the past; Shauna was the only one I knew, so I was curious.

Plus, our dream of taking down the School wasn't exactly possible since we were only two people.

This time, I nudged him harder, but it proved to be worthless since he, once again, just continued to sleep. I sighed—damn, this guy was a heavy sleeper.

I kneeled down to study his features, as if it would give me a clue as to what he was. He was wearing a hood so far up that it covered past his eyes, and the only thing that I could see was a jagged scar going from his right eye, across his nose, and to the left side of his mouth. I cringed thinking of what could have caused that injury. I could see the ends of black hair peeking out from beneath the hood, and throughout my inspection, he still showed no sign of stirring.

Then, next to his waist, there was an old, interesting looking machete. I reached out to touch it, intrigued by its design, but a gloved hand shot up and grabbed my arm.

I stifled a sound of surprised, and immediately dropped into combat mode.

The boy stood, faster than I thought humanely possible, and drew the machete from his waist, promptly pointing it directly in between my eyes without so much of a blink.

Seeing that this didn't seem to be going in my favor, I sprung away from the weapon and got into a defensive position.

Again, in the blink of an eye, the boy was directly in front of me, towering over me quite a bit, and slammed me against the brick wall with the machete against my throat. "_Chi sei tu?_" He said quietly, his eyes, that I now saw were gold, narrowing. I had to say, those eyes of his, as intriguing as they were, damn were they creepy—almost as if they weren't humans' eyes, but rather, a feline's of some sort.

And then, there's the problem I didn't speak whatever language he just spoke in. After a brief moment of calculation, I deemed it to be Italian. "Well, aren't you chipper," I retorted, trying to pry the weapon away from my jugular vein. This caused him to press harder.

"Who. Are. You?" He said, in English this time—thank god.

Well, I didn't want to die, so I saw one way to free myself. For the second time that day, my forearms shifted into black, scaly claws, and I easily pushed him off of me.

The moment he saw what my arms had turned into, he lowered his weapon, took a step back, and narrowed his eyes as if waiting for an explanation.

"I suppose I could be asking you the same thing, guy-who-irrationally-attacked me." I put my right foot behind me to stabilize my stance.

"I awoke to you hovering over me," he stated. "I'm not the irrational one here."

I guess that was pretty true. I breathed a laugh. "Guess you got me there. But… what _are _you?" I asked cautiously. I didn't in_tend _it to be offensive, but I suppose it came off that way. Thankfully, he ignored the comment.

Instead of answering, he pointed to my arms as if to say, "_You're the one who busted out the freaky lizard arms_."

I stood back up and put my hands on my hips, willing them to turn back to normal, and thankfully, they did. "Listen, I don't wanna fight with you. I just happened to noticed that you appeared to be a DNA recombined experiment like myself, and I was curious, 'tis all. I'll be on my way, now." I gave him a little nod and left the alley way, muttering swears under my breath.

Charlotte Eternal: World Class First Impressionist.

I sighed when I reached the CVS Pharmacy, and bent down to pick the lock. We were in such a little town; I didn't think that it would be too heavily locked. I took the bobby pin from behind my ear again, and put began my work picking the lock.

It took my roughly ten to twenty seconds to finally unlock it, and when I did, I silently slipped into the store, quickly browsing the shelves of different things and such. Rubbing alcohol, medical tape and bandages, a few cold water bottles from the fridge section, along with a _lot _of perishable foods were all crammed into a little black backpack that I found in the front of the store. I also swiped two hairbrushes, a few toothbrushes, and two tubes of toothpaste. Hey, even freaks want to have good hygiene.

When I got all I needed, I headed back to the front, slightly disappointed that there weren't any weapons. Of course there weren't any; it was a pharmacy, but still, I hoped.

I closed the door behind me and locked it, hoping that no one would actually notice.

"Stealing's illegal," a low voice said from behind me.

I whirled around, ready to knock someone unconscious if need be, but I only turned to see the boy from before.

I put a hand over my heart. "Jeez, you scared the crap out of me. And yeah, it is, but does it look like I care? No, so if you excuse me, I'll be on my merry way." I moved to get around him, but he blocked my path.

"I want in," is what he said. Nothing more, nothing less, just plainly that.

I blinked. "What?"

He raised his eyebrows to signify that he wasn't going to repeat himself, but that he wanted to get the point across.

"In on what?"

"This. Whatever this is. The DNA experiment things; we have to stay together to live."

I almost laughed, but that would have been rude. This guy just tried to slit my throat, and now, he wants to hang around Shauna and me?

As much as it irritated me, we were in _no _position to refuse an extra pair of hands.

Putting a lid on my confusion and surprise, I uttered, "Sure… just… follow me."

We got back to the alleyway without so much of a head turned in our direction, but when we approached Shauna, I could tell she wasn't happy with the "visitor."

She nodded her head in his direction, her eyebrows furrowed in wariness and confusion. "Him. Who's he?"

I blinked. I didn't ask for a name, but before I could make an idiot of myself, the boy spoke up. "Dante Caruso."

I should have figured as much. He _was _clearly Italian; it would only be right to have a fitting name.

"Err, yeah, this is Dante; he's just going to, um, stick around, I guess."

Shauna blinked. "I don't agree with this."

"C'mon, Shauna, you just got _shot_, and besides, we are in _no _position to turn down help from anyone. He's an experiment just like the two of us, you know." Shauna and I had a bit of trust issues; although hers were much worse than mine.

She looked at me skeptically, and I sighed. "Look, we're in a bit of a tight spot here. The labcoats are riding on our asses more than usual, and if you haven't noticed already, we have _no _weapons. This guy—" I pointed to Dante, "—Is a freaking powerhouse from what I've seen. So let's just—"

"No."

"Shauna—"

"No."

I made a sound of frustration. "Shauna Little—" She cringed as I used her real last name. We were both rather short, and the lack of irony in her last name was painful for her. "—For the love of all that is holy, think past your previous experiences, and think of the benefits for the future. We kinda _need _the extra muscle on our side, and I'm just as skeptical as you are, but _please _just go along with it for now."

Dante made a face as if to say, _I'm right here_, but remained quiet. I deemed that he was just not interested in talking.

Shauna was quiet for a few moments, staring at me with a challenged expression as I kept my hard one on her, and sighed. "Fine, fine, but the _moment _something happens, he's out."

That was good enough for me. "Yeah, that's great. Now let's get out of the alley; I think I saw a _Super 8_ motel down the highway, so let's go break into a room and crash there until we fix your shoulder."

She grumbled something and I stepped forward to pick her up again. I looked over at Dante, suddenly remembering that he most likely could not fly.

Actually, I had no idea _what _he could do.

"So, um, what are you, exactly?" I asked, putting my leather jacket back on and helping Shauna up.

"I'm part cheetah," he said simply. "I'll meet you there." With that, he dashed out of the alleyway like a bullet.

I looked at Shauna. "Well, he's fun."

"No, he's not. Let's just go already, please."

Oh, she was pissed at me alright, but she'd have to get over it.

How can someone take down an entire organization with two people?

You can't; that's why she was going to suck it up while I built us an army of freaks.

**~O~**

**I apologize for the semi-late update XD. If you have been following my two Fairy Tail fics, then you'll know that I am god awful at updating… so sorry in advance.**

**Anyway, I basically have all the main characters, but I plan on using the majority of OCs to make that army that's mentioned right up there.**

**So, if you haven't already, put in an OC annnnnnnnnnd yeah, that's it.**

**Have a LOVELY day.**


	4. LETTER--I APOLOGIZE

**Hey, everyone! I'm going to be really busy for the next month, so sorry but there'll be no update. I also want to apologize for not updating in the previous month; I had some stuff I had to deal with that I don't want to mention.**

**ANYWHOO! I promise that the next chapter will be up by August fifth-tenth. Hopefully…**


End file.
